Together
by Inkandtrees
Summary: How did Dom and Letty finally end up together? Takes place when Letty is 17, Dom's 19, and Mia is almost 17. Cussing, sex, etc. I do not own Fast & The Furious or the characters.


**I do not own Fast and The Furious or the characters. **

**As far as I know this is a one shot. Although I have written other one shots and ended up writing more chapters because of the amount of feedback I received. **

**This takes place when Mia is almost 17, Letty is 17, and Dom is 19. Obviously before Fast & Furious. This is how Dom and Letty got together.**

ENJOY!

* * *

**10:05 pm – Race Night.**

The crowd that flooded between the abandoned buildings could hear his car approaching a mile away. They parted like the Red Sea as he made his entrance, only coming to a stop when he was at the center of the crowd. He switched the engine off, smiling wide as he exited the Mazda. Calls of his last name came from every direction; two girls were immediately on either side of him. He loved racer chasers and they loved a winner which was exactly what he was. He could feel their manicured nails trail up his back and chest; tonight was going to be a good night he thought. He wore a simple white V-neck shirt with denim jeans, his cross hanging low on his chest. "Ladies, ladies. I'm not racing tonight but I am taking applications for my new cheerleaders." He said to them as he made his way through the crowd until he reached Hector.

"What's up man?"

"Not much. Tryin' to get one of those little mami's you got. You racing tonight homie?"

"Not tonight. She needs a rest. You?"

"If you're not, there's a chance. So I'm definitely in." Hector replied.

"We'll get started in a bit; I have to make my rounds first." Dominic finished.

By this time the crowd had returned to their previous activities scattered along the sidelines. Groups of men talking about cars, racer chasers lay on hoods, a few groups smoking weed, a few sipping Coronas. There were a few new faces that made their way to Torretto and introduced themselves; a few wanted to be in the race tonight but dropped upon hearing the buy in of two grand. One newcomer named Brandon agreed paying his fee without hesitation. As Torretto made his way down the line, he spotted his sister.

* * *

**10:28 pm – Family Business.**

"Excuse me ladies. Family business, I'll catch up with you later." He walked away from the two blondes at his side and began to approach Mia at a quick pace. Dom had forbidden Mia to attend the races until she was 18. She was also dressed in a short, skin tight, red dress with tan wedges; looking much older than her actual age of 16. She was facing in Dom's direction, talking to who he assumed was Letty Ortiz. Letty tried to be one of the guys but she wasn't; she was like a sister to him. She knew about cars but she wasn't a racer.

"Mia. What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned angrily, his voice booming as he interrupted their conversation.

"Shit. I'm almost 17 Dom! You were my age when you started racing and I'm just hanging out with Letty!"

"How did you get here?" His fists balling at his sides.

"I rode with Letty."

"Is this yours?" Dom questioned, motioning to the black Nissan 240sx she was leaned against.

"You bet, Torretto." She grinned. "I've been working on her for over a year."

"What are you running?"

"You'll see at the race tonight."

"Whoa. You're not racing."

"Torretto, I'm not your sister and I'm not your girl. You're not telling me shit." She pushed past him, moving into the crowd. Moments later Mia followed behind, giggling.

Vince and Leon walked up after seeing the exchange. "What the hell are they doing here man?"

"I don't know but they need to leave." Dom stated.

* * *

**10:47 pm - Confrontation**

Letty and Mia were talking to a few guys. Mia kept adjusting her tight red dress as Letty relaxed against a car in her skin tight leather jeans and see through green shirt. Her outfit complimented her body perfectly, her hair fell in natural curls down her back, and she wore her driving shoes that night.

"Ya know, I like feisty girls." Letty's new friend Aaron said. He was tall, slender, a head of black hair, and perfect teeth.

"Oh, well I like'em sweet." Aaron's friend John said as he tightened his arm around Mia.

"Oooh, I like'em sweet and feisty." Vince said as he walked up to the group, flanking Torretto on one side with Leon on the other.

"Do you know who I am?" Dom asked.

Aaron and John nodded their heads quickly. Everyone in the race scene knew who Dom was. He was the leader, the alpha.

Dom chuckled deep in his throat. "Do you know you're touching my sister?" He asked John, who immediately pushed away from the car, stepping away from Mia.

Aaron smiled.

"I don't what you're smiling for." Dominic said as he turned to Aaron. "That's my sister too."

"No, this is Letty Ortiz. She's not your sister." He said boldly.

"We're all family." Leon chimed in.

Vince began walking to Aaron, his shoulders hunching in a protective manner. Letty stepped in front of Aaron and made her way to Vince, cutting his path short.

"I am LIKE your sister, but I'm also one of the guys. You're not the only ones with reputations. Fuck me over and I'll cock block each and every one of you. Skanks don't want their face busted."

Vince stopped in his tracks, glancing at Dom and Leon. Letty did have a reputation of being rough around the edges, most girls didn't want to tangle with her and Vince already had his lay lined up for the night at the after party. Dom stepped closer to Aaron, "Watch yourself and Letty, racer chasers can only stay away from me for a little while." He said cockily before walking away.

"Not FAIR!" Mia cried after the boys.

* * *

**11:00 pm – The Deal.**

"Who's in?" Dom asked loudly, as he was handed money by Brandon, Hector, and John.

"I'm in." Letty said as she broke through the crowd, handing over her pink slip.

"No, you're not." Dom said, keeping his voice low.

"Damn it, Dom! I'm not your property. I'm in!" Letty replied fiercely.

"Fine. You lose, you never race again."

"Deal."

* * *

**11:04 pm – The Race**

Letty could feel the power beneath her feet and hands as her Nissan purred on the starting line. She had to win, racing was in her DNA. She wasn't programmed like the rest of the girls around her. She wanted to win for herself, not date a winner. The starter girl dropped her hands and Letty's car screeched off the start line, whipping the back end slightly. She started out behind and began to make her way to the front. She was two car lengths behind John when she hit the Nitrous; pulling past John in a blur. He hit his a moment later but Letty was already too far ahead. She crossed the finish line a car length ahead of John. She turned around, driving back to the crowd. Her body shook with adrenaline. She stopped in front of Dom, getting out the car smoothly. Her face was lit up with a smile showing all of her teeth. Dom handed over her money and pink slip without saying a word, his jaw bone popping out in frustration.

* * *

**11: 47 pm - House Party **

The music from inside the house could be heard around the block. The bass was turned up loudly, Dom and Mia's father had passed away long ago. Dom was 19 now and the house was his. Letty and Mia were sitting on the steps of the front porch with Aaron and John. A few bystanders were outside on the porch as well, smoking, drinking, or hooking up. For the most part, their groups conversation was going well. John had been cold to Letty since she won the race but for the most part, chose to ignore her instead of confronting. He was talking to Mia; Letty was sitting in Aaron's lap as he nuzzled her neck, leaving a small trail of kisses every so often.

The front door opened and out spilled a very drunk Vince and Leon, followed by a tipsy Dominic.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Vince questioned, stumbling over to Mia and Letty with their partners.

John stood and Mia whined, "Stay."

"No. This is too much baggage." He motioned to Vince, Leon, and Dom. Who smiled and dapped each other up at their success of scaring off her new friend. "Let's go Aaron."

"Nah man, I'm good."

"Bro, she's just a chick. She's not even that hot." John replied through clinched teeth.

"Don't be mad because I took two G's from you and left you at the starting line." Letty smiled, moving off Aaron's lap.

"You barely got me. It doesn't matter what you drive, you still look like a butch lesbian."

Letty felt the chink in her armor. She always felt like one of the guys, she knew she wasn't pretty like Mia but she didn't think she was ugly. She smiled at John, moving to him.

"You think I look like a man?" She asked sweetly.

John nodded his head in agreement.

**- SMACK -**

The sound of Letty's fist on John's face rang throughout the yard. It seemed to bring everyone from inside the house, outside in a rush.

"Guess I hit like one too." She said, staring down at John who was picking himself up off the yard.

Aaron brushed past her, almost knocking her down. "Wow, you are a bitch. Skanky whore." He muttered.

Dom was off the steps first, followed quickly by Vince and Leon who grabbed Letty holding her back. Dom landed a few punches before a group of guys dragged him off Aaron and John. Their faces bloody as they stumbled to their cars and clamored in.

"Don't ever show your face here or at the races again." Dom yelled after them. He turned to the crowd then. "Show's over. Get inside or leave."

The crowd rushed back inside and a few left in their cars, calling it a night. Vince and Leon returned to the house first, followed by Dom.

"You okay Letty?" Mia questioned.

"Fine." Letty said shortly.

"He always does this." Mia said frustrated as she moved into the house.

* * *

**12:14 pm - The Other Confrontation**

Mia was right; the boys always fucked their shit up. Letty grew angrier by the second. She walked into the house, on a mission. She searched the rooms for Dom, eventually finding him in his bathroom attached to his bedroom; running his knuckles under cold water.

"What the hell Dom?!" She said angrily, cornering him in the small bathroom.

He glanced up at her. Her chest was heaving, her teeth gritting in anger. She wasn't the little girl who once lived down the street from him. It was apparent that with 17 came a lot of changes. She was a woman now; she wasn't his little sister anymore. In fact, she had distanced herself from the boys a little bit. He hadn't even known about the Nissan until tonight. How had he not noticed how much she'd changed?

"He was a dick. I saved you the trouble." He said as he stood from his bent position at the sink, drying his hands with the nearest towel.

"It's bullshit and you know it. Stop fucking up my life." She yelled, and then slapped Dom across the face.

Silence filled the small bathroom.

He closed the space between them in one fluid step. Pinning Letty's back into the closed bathroom door. He pulled her to him, crushing her. His lips hunger as they found hers. Her hands tightened at his back, gripping him to her; molding her body to his. He lifted her to the sink, having her legs wrapped around him. He moved to her neck, kissing and biting. He pulled his shirt over his head before removing hers. Letty caught a glimpse of his well chiseled body before his lips found hers once more.

They were nude in a matter of minutes. She was still on the sink as Dom rose up and filled her sex with his hardened member. He pumped in and out of her hungrily. Her nails clawed at his back, her pants grew louder. "Damn it, Dom!" He felt her muscles clamp around him. When she reached her climax, her warmth spread around his member. He continued to pump finding his release moments later.

The back of Letty's head rested against the mirror and Dom's head rested on her chest.

Once their breathing had returned to normal Letty asked, "What the hell, Torretto?"

"You tell me." He said, smiling as he looked up at her from his place on her chest.

She laughed lightly but it was cut short as the bathroom door opened and Mia's head popped in.

"Oh my god. Gross! What the hell!" She slammed the door shut but Dom and Letty could hear her panicked voice as she exited the room cussing continuously.

They both began laughing then until Letty had small tears streaming down her face.

"Again, what the hell Torretto?"

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I didn't know I needed to!"

"Yeah well, I guess you do now."

He said as they both smiled. He put his lips to hers and they kissed deeply. Letty felt her sex grow warm and wet at his touch and watched as his once soft member began to grow slightly.

"Round 2?" Letty questioned quietly.

*knock*knock*

"Uh guys? The cops are here, Dom." Vince said through the door, confusion filling his tone.

"Cat's out of the bag." Dom said.

He smiled at Letty and she smiled back as they grabbed their clothes, putting them on hastily. Once dressed, he opened the door and let her exit first. They made their way down the stairs, one behind the other. Dom was heading outside to talk to the cops when he was cut off by a short red head.

"Dom, after you handle the cops; I have some handcuffs we could try." She said, running a finger down his jawline.

Dom stole a glance at Letty; her eyebrows were raised in anticipation. Her tiny fists were balled at her side.

"Sorry, I'm done for the night." He said.

"By who?" She questioned.

"Me." Letty said, stepping in front of Dom. "Now go away. Your skank stench is making me nauseous."

The girl turned on her heel with a huff leaving Dom and Letty standing at the front doorway with Leon, Vince, and Mia watching closely. Dom and Letty smiled at each other.

"It was going to happen anyway Mia, might as well be now." Vince said indifferently before taking a swig of his Corona.

"That's fine, just lock the doors!" She exclaimed. "And handle the cops!"


End file.
